


breathe

by LaryssaD17



Series: You can fly even higher [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Time Skip, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17
Summary: Is a weird custom between the two of you to wait for each other at the bus stop when one of you comes late from work. Right now, Daichi comes home from a twelve-hour shift and is noticeable in his tired eyes and weird posture. When he sees you, though, waiting for you at the bus stop, he feels relieved.That kind of relief you feel when you’re finally home after a long day.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Series: You can fly even higher [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092647
Kudos: 9





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so this may have mistakes.  
> Daichi is so cool, really. He reminds me of my dad in some things and then he reminds me of the big brother I never had too.

When Daichi goes out of the bus, the first thing he notices in there is you. A smile appears automatically on his face. 

Is a weird custom between the two of you to wait for each other at the bus stop when one of you comes late from work. Right now, Daichi comes home from a twelve-hour shift and is noticeable in his tired eyes and weird posture. When he sees you, though, waiting for you at the bus stop, he feels relieved. 

That kind of relief you feel when you’re finally home after a long day. 

“Hi”, you greet, with a bright grin on your face. 

Once he is in front of you and the bus is leaving, he sighs relieved again. 

“Hi”, he says and neither of you waits for it. 

In seconds you’re both hugging each other like you haven’t seen each other in years. Truth was that it has been a couple of hours since the last time you saw each other, but still, with the work he had and how different your days and works were from each other, every time you saw each other was like an opportunity that neither of you should waste. 

“I missed you”, he says, while he plants a soft kiss on your head. 

“I missed you too”, you answer, still holding to him. 

You stay in silence for a few seconds, until he lets go of you. 

“How was your shift?”, you ask, after you take his lunch bag from him and he intertwines his fingers with yours. Both of you start walking to the house you share since half a year ago. 

“The usual”, he responds. “How were the kids?”

And then you told him the story of the day and he laughs at the end and you felt happy for making him laugh. 

He was a police officer now and you were a teacher. He had a dangerous job and you had a crazy one. Every day could be the last, so while you two walked together, with fingers intertwined, between tired eyes and laughs about how your days went and didn’t went, both of you felt like life was about moments like this with the people you loved. 

And both of you were thankful to breathe another day.


End file.
